I'll Find You
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: Reyna has always liked Jason, ever since they became good friends. But what if Reyna had felt something more for Jason? Watch Jenya's first kiss and Reyna's reaction to Jason's disappearance in multiple POVS. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mon amis! I know I'm crazy for posting a new story when I can hardly keep up with my other ones. I might put Fountain of Youth on hold until I have some inspiration. SORRY !**

**Right... now... Am I Team Jenya or Team Jasper? **

**Sorry to all you Jasper lovers... but I totally support Jenya. Sooooooo cute! I just **_**had **_**to write **_**something **_**for them! So... here we go! (This is my first Janya fic, so sorry if anyone's OCC) XD **

**-Reyna Third Person POV- **

"Jason!" Reyna groans with an irritated expression etched on her face. "Give it back!"

"Nuh-uh! You stole my cookie!" Jason shoots back with a smirk on his lips.

He fidgets under Reyna's stern gaze.

"Jace, it's a cookie! This is important! Give me back my praetor's badge!" She pouts and widens her eyes.

"Just let me look at it!" He protests. _Ugh! _She thinks. _He __**totally **__knows he's doing it. _

"Jason, they're the _same_!" She gives him the evil eye and he shudders.

"Fine!" Jason tosses it over to the fuming daughter of Bellona and stretches out.

Reyna tries not to swoon. She's been keeping her feelings secret for... what... a month now?

"Jace... can I see your praetor's badge?" She cocks an eyebrow and smirks evilly.

"Sure. Why?"

"Just so I can do... _this!_" Reyna leaps out of her chair and darts over to the fountain.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." His tone is dry and his expression says _Seriously? _

"C'mon Rey. Give it back." He circles the fountain in a menacing fashion and Reyna suppresses a laugh.

"Catch me first!" She breaks into a sprint and hurtles off to the stable area. Unfortunately Jason knows her too well and cuts her off.

He presses her up against the wall and murmurs in her ear "I'll take that."

She holds on, playing tug-of-war against her best friend... with a praetor's badge... in the middle of a stable.

Her heart thumping, Reyna leans up and looks Jason directly in his shocking electric blue eyes.

She gulps and watches Jason as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"I've got your badge. What are you gonna do about it?" She whispers in his ear. This was so unlike her.

For Olympus' sake! She was meant to be a tough, battle hardened daughter of Bellona! Now Reyna was acting like a Venus kid!

But that was what always happened whenever she was around Jason Grace.

"This." He says before pressing his soft lips against hers.

Jason tastes like... the blueberry muffin that he'd left behind. His lips send little electric currents that make her toes tingle and she smiles into the kiss.

Reyna wraps her arms tighter around Jason's neck and he responds by hugging her tighter.

Finally they break apart and just stare at each other for god-knows-how-long. Reyna feels content as she waits for Jason to come back to his senses.

_Who knew that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was __**that **__good kisser? _

He takes her staring as a sign of disapproval and looks guilty.

Jason bites his lip uncomfortably and mutters, "S-sorry Rey. I'll um... go n-now." He backs out of the stables and runs out to... where... she doesn't know.

Reyna is frozen in shock and suddenly she breaks out of her trance and dashes off to go find Jason.

**-Jason 3****rd**** Person POV- **

What was he doing?

He hadn't _meant _to kiss her. After all, they were nothing more than friends. Right?

It wasn't that he didn't like her in that way... quite the opposite actually... but she was going to be super mad at him.

Jason slams the door to the First Cohort cabin and plonks down onto his bunk, holding his head in his hands.

"_Jason?" _He hears Reyna's panicked voice coming from outside his cabin.

He knows he's overreacting but he doesn't care.

"Jason!" She bursts through the door, brown eyes frantically searching for him. "Jace, you okay?"

"I'm really sorry Rey." He looks at his feet and won't meet her eyes.

However, she climbs up onto his bunk and tries to pry his chin over to look at her.

Jason, childishly, won't look at her. "It's okay, I don't mind. I actually liked it..." She trails off, her face a pretty shade of pink.

Jason's quiet for a while. Seconds, minutes, hours, his AHDH brain doesn't bother to count.

"Rey, I-i" He looks down at the floor. "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think the feeling's mutual." Reyna gives him a slight smile.

He grins and pulls her back in for another kiss.

When their lips meet, it feels like heaven all over again.

**-Reyna Third Person POV- **

Reyna wanders dreamily over to her cabin.

She lies down on her bed, thinking of him.

Then, without meaning to, she drifts off into a Jason-filled sleep.

**(Skip one day) **

"Ugh." Reyna moans as she drags herself out of bed and over to the bathroom.

She splashes water on her face to wake her up and recoils at the coldness.

Pulling on her toga she wanders over to Jason's cabin. "Jace?" She knocks on the door.

"You there?"

"Hey Reyna. You lookin' for your boyfriend?" Mark Slater, a cocky little brat, leers down at her.

"Yes. I am. Now Slater, f you look at me ever again like that, I'll make sure you can't have kids." She growls at the burly son of Mars and eyes him with distaste.

He growls back and pins her arms behind her back. Her knee jerks up with and hits him in his soft spot.

Slater doubles over in agony and curses Reyna, using some pretty colourful and creative cuss words.

Reyna pushes the door open to see an empty cabin looking back at her.

_This is weird. _She thinks as she always has to get in here and wake him up.

Reyna smirks as she sees Slater looking at her with a newfound respect in his eyes.

_Yeah, that's right. _

**(Skip a few hours) **

Reyna was nearly in tears. The meeting was about to start and Jason was nowhere to be seen.

She'd searched everywhere, even the _disgusting _locker room near the arena.

She empties out her pockets and her world stops when a small, shiny object falls to the ground, out of her right pocket, with a clatter.

The tiny inscription says in elegant font, _Jason Grace, Senior Praetor to the Roman Legion. _

The tiny praetor's badge is identical to her own. She stands up and walks over to her mother's temple.

_Mom, please help me find him. _She prays to Bellona, with a determined glint in her eye.

She stands up and makes an oath.

"I won't rest until I find you, Jason Grace. I promise." Reyna whispers to herself and deep in her heart, she knows that she means it.

**Okay guys, is it just me, or does Reyna seriously remind you of Annabeth? Review and tell me! I will dedicate a one-shot to the 5****th**** Reviewer about the couple of their choice as long as it meets the following requirements: **

**No demigod/goddess or god**

**No Luke... except for maybe Thalia x Luke **

**~MooseRex010900**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

As soon as the giant flying ship lands, Reyna can't help but stand frozen in shock.

How dare these…Greeks trespass onto the Roman lands?

This is her territory now; she is praetor… not _Octavian_.

She keeps a cool facade as the ship lands with a deafening clash.

"_Troops!"_ Reyna yells out. "Stay behind me."

"But…Reyna! I think that's Jason!" An excited daughter of Pluto yells from behind her.

"Hazel, he's a _Greek _now! He can't be trusted!" Reyna gives Hazel a glare and turns her attention over to Percy.

"No offense or anything Percy." Reyna rolls her eyes at the dazed son of Poseidon.

"Huh? What?" Percy snaps out of it and searches around.

"Nothing."

Reyna freezes in shock as she sees the familiar blonde hair and the electric blue eyes that always used to make her feel better.

"Reyna… who's that girl hanging onto Jason's arm?" Octavian's voice is smug and Reyna whips around to face him.

"You really want to go there?" Reyna's tone tells him that this conversation is over.

"Um… hi." the brunette hanging onto Jason's arm starts nervously.

"Very diplomatic." Frank mutters to Hazel under his breath.

Hazel stifles her laughs when she sees Reyna glaring at her.

Reyna can feel charmspeak trying to work its magic on her.

She clears her head and stares at the brunette.

"I'm Piper." She smiles at me and hold out her hand.

Reyna would sooner shove bamboo splinters in her nails than shake hands with this… person.

She hopes that the Greeks see the waves of hostility radiating off her.

_Piper _lets her hand fall. Reyna has to suppress a smile of satisfaction. _Yeah, that's right. _

A short... _Spanish?_... kid who looks like a Latino Santa's elf, smirks at her flirtatiously .

She sends him one of her famous death-glares. She turns around and begins to walk down the line of neat troops she has assembled to... ahem... _greet _the Greeks.

He recoils and Jason places his hand on his shoulder.

"_Rey." _Jason calls out to her. She whirls around when she hears his childhood nickname for her.

"_Don't call me that. Ever." _She snarls in fury.

"I have no time for traitors. Greeks, we will fight this war without your help." Reyna stands tall and addresses the crowds.

"Reyna! I didn't _choose _to leave! Juno kidnapped me!" Jason protests, in an attempt to pacify her.

"You didn't even _try _to contact us? For eight months? Too busy playing tonsil-tennis with Aphrodite Girl over there, I see." Reyna growls at Jason and pointedly glares at _Piper._

"Reyna, we never dated! We had _one _kiss and I don't think that automatically makes us something more than friends. Rey, I don't _belong _to you." Jason shoots back defensively.

"_Leave. Leave now and never come back." _ She says quietly, her fists trembling with rage.

"I never want to see or hear from you again." Reyna knows that she's being unreasonable, but does she care?

Nope.

"Fine." Jason glares at her.

Reyna marches away down the army, leaving the eight Greeks at the mercy of her troops.

She makes her way over to the stables where she can think.

Reyna leans against the weathered wooden boards and sighs. _How did everything go so wrong? _

"Reyna, what happened?" Hylla swings around the corner and fixes her with a demanding gaze.

"He came back." Not wanting to elaborate on the point more, Reyna inspects her sandals carefully.

"I'm offended!" Hylla puts a hand over her chest and wears a comically shocked expression.

Reyna gives her a look that says, _gods, Hylla. Are you feeling okay?_

"You think that I don't know when my little sister's heart might be broken?" Hylla says to Reyna whose head snaps up to stare at her.

"I. Never. Loved. Him. End of story." Reyna growls through gritted teeth.

Hylla raises an eyebrow and Reyna groans in defeat. _Older sisters are __**so **__annoying._

"All feelings I may have had are gone. He betrayed me." Reyna heaves a sigh, knowing that she's lying to herself.

Hylla gives her another look that says, _stop lying. I know you like him. _

__"He's happy with Aphrodite Girl now. I don't want to ruin that for him. He's found someone new."

"Don't think like that Reyna! C'mon! I may be a man-hater, but really. I just want to see my little sister happy."

"He and Piper are together now. Jason obviously likes her... lots. He likes her enough to be with her even though they are sworn enemies."

"Reyna... I never knew that you could be that emotional. What happened to the whole show-no-emotion-thing that you Romans have going on?"

She sinks down and lies against the hay of the stables. Reyna doesn't know why life has to be so difficult.

Everyone always said to her, "Your teenage years will be the best and most memorable of your life."

_Well, _she thinks, _if that's true, I'm destined to have a crap adult-life. _

"Um... Earth to Reyna?" Hylla snaps her fingers in front of Reyna's face and she jolts awake.

"Huh? What'd I miss?" Reyna looks around, like a startled rabbit.

"Um... this is the part where I impart some big-sisterly advice. So... here it goes. I know that it's cliché and overused but it's true. Don't be afraid to do what your heart tells you to. Don't make my mistakes."

Reyna knows what she's talking about. When they were captured by the pirates, a crew-boy had taken a liking to Hylla and she'd broke his heart.

"Hylla. _Follow your heart. _Really?" Reyna rolls her eyes at her elder sister's cliché quotes.

"Yep. Really." She gives Reyna the evil eye.

"Now, do you like Jason Grace?" Hylla questions her and Reyna fidgets under her stern gaze.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Reyna says jokily.

"Answer the question." Hylla says through gritted teeth.

"Fine, oh-wise-Matchmaker. Yeah, I do." Reyna admits not just to Hylla, but to herself too.

""Do you want to lose him to Barbie?" Hylla asks, pleased that she'd gotten an answer out of someone who was locked up tighter than Fort Knox.

"No." Reyna says, determined now.

"Good. Now, since you are hopeless at taking things into your own hands, I'm taking over this whole operation." Hylla smiles evilly.

_Crap. _Reyna thinks. _What have I gotten myself into? _

**-Line Break- **

**Phew! Ch 2 down! I'm sorry that Reyna was so OCC last chapter! I hope she's better this chapter! **

**The winner of the review contest is... IamAnnabethdaughterofAthena! THANKS!**

**~MooseRex010900**


End file.
